Lexicon of Vapor Vocabulary
This is a resource for Vapor members to use to keep track of vocabulary that may differ from modern real-life vocabulary, whether for temporal reasons for because they are unique to the Vaporverse. Please file your entries in alphabetical order under the correct heading. Common words and phrases in Current-Day English that would not have appeared yet in the Vapor timeline Please provide the modern word in bold, a suggestion or suggestions for a period-correct alternative or alternatives, preferably along with the time period in which the modern word came about. Please not that the year in which a term was coined does not necessarily coincide with the year in which it became à la mode. *'Hangover' - Coined 1904. Sub: Bottle-ache, crapulence, carpenters in the forehead, katzenjammer, wood-mouth, blue devils *'Molotov Cocktail' - Coined 1939. Sub: Firebomb *'OK/Okay' - Coined in mid-nineteenth-century America, but did not catch on in Europe until WWI. Sub: All right Words and phrases whose meanings have changed over the course of the gap between Vapor's timeline and our own *'Torpedo' - Originally a static defense and would be called naval mines today. Words and phrases unique to the Vaporverse English words and phrases *'WIP' Non-English words and phrases *'Hundleute - 'Drachensprech for "Dog People." Derogatory term used by Drachenvolk to refer to the Arviragans *'Schweinhunde' - Drachensprech for "Pigdogs." Derogatory term used by Drachenvolk to refer to the Arviragans Common acronyms and shorthand used in out-of-character discussion *'AC' - Amplectorian Conference. A major RP taking place in 1903 in which the nation of Servoth attempts (unsuccessfully) to establish a UN-style organization to help "keep the peace" in an increasingly unstable world. *'AMEN' - Alliance of Middle-Eastern Nations. A Short-lived alliance between several Middle-Eastern (western/southern Promethian) nations, later dissolved due to conflicts of interests between vastly different nations compounded by the departure of several nations from the RP group and/or NS. *'GW' - Great War *'IC '- In-character *'IRL '- In Real Life *'IIRC '- If I recall correctly *'IMO/IMHO' - In my opinion/In my honest opinon *'IRR '- International Railroad (see V-Land) *'MC' - Mishmahigan Christian(s). Sect of Christianity based out of Mishmahig that believes that the Second Coming has already come and gone. Has a history of oppression by other sects. Often gets compared (whether justly or unjustly) to the real-life Mormons/Church of Latter-Day Saints. *'NS '- NationStates *'OOC' - Out-of-character *'RCC '- Rothian Catholic Church. Based in Inoroth, it has no major differences from the real-life Roman Catholic Church. *'RL -' Real Life *'RP' - Roleplay *'RR -' Railroad. For some reason, Fanaglia at times appears to be the only one capable of spelling out the whole word. She considers it to be somewhere between comical and annoying. *'SAW '- Sri-AMEN War. A brief but culturally- and politically-significant war involving the nation Sri Tschow, the nations of AMEN, and a few others. One of the results of the war was the dissolution of AMEN. *'V-Land '- Voerdeland. A once-backwoods nation in northeastern Promethia/northern Zhao connected to Amplector via a thin land bridge, over which was built the International Railroad (sometimes referred to as the Intercontinental Railroad). It was the focus of a major war involving several nations from three different continents, the conflict helping to sow the seeds of the Great War, which is coming soon at the time of the compiling of this list. Category:Reference Tables